NBA Girls
NBA Girls is an American action adventure animated TV series. Premise NBA Girls would be based on the National Basketball Association. The series acquired the theme for the intro and end credits "Roundball Rock". Characters Main protagonists * Elizabeth Harris (voiced by Amanda C. Miller) - An African-American girl playing in the Houston Rockets as her favorite team. She's from Buffalo, New York. * Erin Flynn (voiced by) - A strawberry blonde haired girl playing in the Chicago Bulls as her favorite team. * Justine Alston (voiced by Karen Strassman) - An African-American girl playing in the Boston Celtics as her favorite team. She's from Cherry Hill, New Jersey. * Laura Dunigan (voiced by) - A brunette girl playing in the Atlanta Hawks as her favorite team. * Laura Edmunds (voiced by Kayli Mills) - A blonde girl playing in the Philadelphia 76ers as her favorite team. * Liz Tompkins (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - A mixed girl playing in the San Antonio Spurs as her favorite team. She's from Allentown, Pennsylvania. * Lynn Morrissey (voiced by) - A black-haired white girl playing in the Minnesota Timberwolves as her favorite team. * Melissa Ward (voiced by Lauren Landa) - A brunette girl playing in the Dallas Mavericks as her favorite team. She's from the Bronx in New York City, New York. * Nicole Takahashi (voiced by) - A Japanese-American girl playing in the Philadelphia 76ers as her favorite team, making her Laura Edmunds' teammate. * Sarah Johnston (voiced by) - A redhead girl playing in the Toronto Raptors as her favorite team. She's from Hamilton, Ontario. Supporting characters Other players * Aubrey Walters (voiced by) - An African-American girl playing in the Washington Wizards. She's from Baltimore, Maryland. * Brittany Morris (voiced by) - A blonde girl playing in the Detroit Pistons. She's from Atlantic City, New Jersey. * Daniel Anson (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - Amy Stoner's ex-boyfriend playing in the Chicago Bulls as Erin's teammate and also her boyfriend. He's from Columbus, Ohio. * Kate Warner (voiced by) - An African-American girl playing in the Chicago Bulls as Erin's friend and teammate. She's from Fountain Valley, California. * Kelli Wittman (voiced by) - A blonde girl playing in the Los Angeles Lakers. She's Erin's Flynn's friend and she's from Tacoma, Washington. * Marcus Williams (voiced by) - An African-American player in the Los Angeles Lakers. He's from St. Louis, Missouri. * Wendy Jordan (voiced by) - An African-American girl playing in the Brooklyn Nets. She's from Uniondale, New York. Analysts and commentators * Jess Wells (voiced by Laurie Hymes) - Play-by-play analyst * Richard Dickenson (voiced by) - Studio analyst Recurring characters * Amy Stoner (voiced by) - Erin's rival playing in the New York Knicks also has strawberry blonde hair. She's from New York City, New York as a New York native. * Lena and Kristen Dawson (voiced by) - The identical twin brunette girls playing in the Phoenix Suns. They're from Minneapolis, Minnesota. * Nikki Hawkins (voiced by) - An African-American girl playing in the Golden State Warriors. She's from Anaheim, California. Minor characters * Kyrie Irving (voiced by himself) - NBA All-Star who currently plays in the Brooklyn Nets and played in the Cleveland Cavaliers and the Boston Celtics. * LeBron James (voiced by himself) - NBA All-Star who currently plays in the Los Angeles Lakers and played in the Cleveland Cavaliers and the Miami Heat. Episodes Merchandise Gallery Category:TV series Category:American animated television series Category:Animated television series